shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Isami Aldini
}} |kanji = イサミ・アルディーニ |romaji = Isami Arudīni |alias = |status = Alive |birthday= July 19th |age = 15Shokugeki no Soma episode 9 16 (After Chapter 263) 17-18 (Le Dessert) 25 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = O |height = 182 cmShokugeki no Soma volume 23 extras |family = Takumi Aldini (Elder twin brother) Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed uncle |generation = 92nd |cuisine style = Italian |food forte = |occupation = High School Student |affiliation = Trattoria Aldini (Former) Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) |manga = Chapter 4 (Cameo) Chapter 15 (Full Appearance) |anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 8 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Yūki OnoFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma's New Video, Cast, Theme Performers Unveiled Clint Bickham (English) }} is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation studentShokugeki no Soma chapter 192 and the younger twin brother of Takumi Aldini. Appearance Isami is a super obese squirrel and stands taller than his older twin brother, Takumi Aldini. His brownish-black hair is combed backwards and is very spiky. Some of his notable facial features include his eyes which are cartoonishly small and his teeth have been shown to resemble great white teeth whenever he smiles or laughs. Whenever he cooks seriously, his eyes turn white while his face takes on a darker shade. Over the course of the Summer Vacation before the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Isami lost a tremendous amount of weight, slimming himself down. Isami's appearance closely resembles Takumi's, showing their family ties. His hair is still just as wild as ever, but much bigger and taller than his usual chubby counterpart. His eyes are now open and much sharper in style and his shark teeth no longer appears. According to Takumi, Isami always gains weight during the winter and loses it during the summer. After the Stagiaire event, Isami returned to his original appearance. Personality Unlike his fiery brother, Isami is calm, peaceful, and even jovial around others. However, he does share the same fiery passion when it comes to cooking. Isami tends to laugh at Takumi's brashness since he often ends up embarrassed when other people misinterpret his message. Other times he likes to tease Takumi whenever they have friendly fights when they cook or play games. Overall, the twins have a close bond and Isami does whatever he can to support his brother. Behind Isami's generally happy demeanor, he holds great inner pain stemming from his childhood. Despite the fact that he was superior to Takumi in nearly every way, the only place Takumi was better in was the kitchen. Isami desired to be as good as his brother but, despite trying hard, he could not. This caused him to develop a deep inferiority complex. Still, Takumi assured Isami that he needed him to be as good of a chef as he was. After Takumi's defeat in the [[Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki|Quarterfinal Shokugeki]], Isami resolved to improve himself so his brother will never fail again. History Born into a Japanese-Italian family, Isami grew up in Italy along side his twin brother Takumi. In their youth, they worked for their uncle and father in their family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini. He had a healthy brotherly relationship with Takumi, though in most aspects, Isami was better than Takumi. However, in the kitchen, Takumi proved superior as many of the restaurant's patrons would specifically request a dish made by him. Isami became jealous and eventually revised one of Takumi's dishes to match his brother, only to be scolded by his father for doing so after unintentionally dulling the taste. In tears, Isami apologized for ruining his dish as he wanted to be as good as Takumi. Takumi consoled him, telling him that that he's only good whenever Isami is around. Takumi and Isami made a promise to work together, improve their skills, and eventually make Trattoria Aldini the number one restaurant in Italy. As the years went by, Isami improved and became a part of the face of Trattoria Aldini. Eventually, Isami's uncle recommended that Isami and Takumi attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to further hone their skills. Though Takumi was a bit hesitant at first, Isami convinced his brother to try. The two took up the challenge and they departed together to make a name for themselves from the most renowned culinary academy in the world. Isami and Takumi were eventually accepted into the middle school section, which they passed with relative ease. Eventually the two moved up to the High School section of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Plot Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Main article: Introduction Arc During the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's High School Orientation Ceremony, Isami giggled over Senzaemon Nakiri's quote about the "sacrificial stones" while telling his brother that the academy is much more interesting than they thought it would be. However, the only student to pass the transfer entrance exam into the High School section, Sōma Yukihira, declared that he would use everyone present as stepping stones on his way to the top of Tōtsuki. Isami saw Takumi take immediate interest in his newest rival, noting that he had never seen his brother so serious in a long time. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc After a few weeks into the school year, Isami alongside his fellow 92nd Generation classmates were sent to Tōtsuki Resort to participate in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. First Day On their first day at the camp, they were assigned to participate in Hinako Inui's session. She instructed her students to participate with their partners from Roland Chapelle's class, which meant that Isami was partnered with Takumi. As luck would have it, Sōma was attending the same class session with them. Takumi immediately took the downtime before the start of the assignment to "greet" Sōma by stomping on his shoe. Takumi requested a cooking duel between them and asked Hinako to judge whose dish is better. However, Hinako did not understand and was initially uninterested by the request, much to Takumi's embarrassment. Isami merely laughed at his brother's expense before dragging him out of the room to search for ingredients for their dish. Together, the Aldini brothers were among the first to return with their ingredients; one of which was an Aigamo duck. The twins immediately set off to work, first with Takumi showing his skill with his prized mezzaluna. Isami was handed the mezzaluna and displayed great skill with the knife. The two finished their Aigamo Grilled with Spices and presented it to Hinako who passed them almost immediately. The two stood back and watched Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro complete their Char Okakiage and passed the assignment as well. Leaving the final decision to Hinako, she was unable to decisively choose a winner, frustrating both Sōma and Takumi, much to Isami's amusement. Fourth and Final Day Two days later, Isami was called to the main hall with the other remaining 92nd Generation students for their assignment for the following morning. The student were tasked to create an egg dish to serve to the hotel guests the following morning. Although Takumi saw this as another opportunity to battle Sōma, Sōma was too busy asking Isami about any italian egg dishes. Before Isami could tell him, Takumi scolded him and the two departed to choose their dish for the next morning. As the prepared their dishes, Isami noticed Takumi's restlessness and told him to stay calm and get some rest for the next morning. The following morning, the task began, but Isami was in a different hall than Takumi. Nevertheless, Isami completed the assignment. By the end of the camp, Isami, as well as his fellow classmates, were exhausted. However on the final evening, Gin Dōjima announced that Isami, alongside the 627 other students still present had completed the camp. Their final assignment was a lavish banquet prepared by the Alumni. Isami spent it with his brother and returned to Tōtsuki the next day. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc A few months after the Training Camp, Tōtsuki Academy announced the 60 first year students chosen to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Among the 60 students chosen was Isami along with his twin brother Takumi and his rival Sōma. Takumi was happy to know that their first true battle would happen before an official Shokugeki. Unfortunately, Sōma was too distracted talking to Ikumi and he skimmed over his comment, much to Takumi's frustration. Nevertheless, Takumi promised Sōma that he would return from their summer break ready for the Preliminaries. For the first few days, Takumi worked with Isami in a kitchen to begin to develop their curry dish for the Preliminaries. However, Takumi decided to return to Italy for further preparation while Isami told him that he was going to stay in Japan so he could prepare on his own. Isami told Takumi to return to Italy first because he lost his passport in a male restroom. He remained in Japan to practice his cooking skills. Due to the excessive pressure and summer heat, Isami changed from an obese giant into a handsome tall student he is. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election As the summer break concluded, Isami returned to Tōtsuki to join in the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. As they waited in the queuing area, Isami and Takumi reunites with Sōma. When Takumi tried to remind Sōma that he was his rival, Sōma was too preoccupied by Isami's sudden slim down. Isami explains that he "transforms" annually, growing fat during autumn and then losing the weight during summer, much to the surprise and concern from Sōma and Megumi. After speaking to Sōma and Megumi, the lights went out as Senzaemon Nakiri spoke about the legends behind the very hall they were standing in. With new found vigor, Isami along with the other participants quickly left the hall as Senzaemon began the challenge. He bid farewell to Sōma as he headed to the "B" Block with Takumi. As the Preliminaries began, Isami was forced to work on his own but Takumi was cooking in a nearby kitchen. In the stands, the head judge of the "B" block, Orie Sendawara took notice of Isami and labeled him as one of the prominent participants in the block. At that time, Isami was working with only tomatoes in a large pot and a ball of dough. Takumi told Isami to take the challenge seriously and cook with all he's got. Isami joked that he would as long as Takumi promised not to cry if Isami won again. As the cooking period expired, Isami joined his brother and the rest of the participants as the judging began. One of the judges, Kita Osaji, told the students that a score over 50 is passable and they will need to present something new to even hope of reaching a score that high. Most of the dishes garnered incredibly low scores until Nao Sadatsuka presented her Jet Black Curry Laksa. Though the smell horrified everyone, Isami included, Nao earned the first score over 50, with 84 points. Eventually it was Isami's turn and he presented his dish, a Curry Bread Calzone. The judges were impressed by the combination of the Japanese and Italian cooking style. Isami revealed that the reason behind the strong influence of tomatoes was because he only used water from tomatoes and the bread he was using was grape-dough, creating a sweet and springy texture to his dish. The judges awarded him 87 points, tying him with Miyoko Hōjō. Following Isami was Takumi, who presented his Naporitan Curry Fettuccine. As the judging for his dish began, Isami recalled his childhood where his brother vowed to help Isami improve and work together to achieve their dreams. Isami smiled as his brother earned 90 points, beating Isami once again in a cooking setting. Isami remained in a qualifying spot (4th place) even after Alice surpassed Hisako's score with 95 points, until Megumi's amazing score of 88 pushed him down to 5th place, preventing Isami from joining his brother in the Main Tournament. In its climax, Isami is consoled by Takumi. Road to the Main Tournament The following night, Isami, along with Takumi and Ikumi, came to Polar Star to celebrate Sōma and Megumi's qualification for the Main Tournament. During the party, Isami is welcomed with open arms by Satoshi despite not being part of the dorm. Upon learning that Shun Ibusaki shut himself in his room after not advancing to the Main Tournament, Isami showed a hint of disappointment, along with the others who also did not pass the preliminary round. Regardless, Isami stayed to celebrate with the gang, stayed at Polar Star overnight and left the next morning. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki Isami joined the Polar Star residents during the quarterfinals. Though Takumi's match was not on the first day, Isami cheered for Sōma and Megumi. After the first two quarterfinal matches concluded, Isami met up with Takumi outside of the venue. Later that night, from giving him a quiet pillow and burning aroma oil, Isami did all he could to help Takumi relax for his match. Takumi assured him that he has sufficiently prepared himself for his match for the next day. He promised to show the world the power of Italian Cuisine. For his brother's match, his opponent was Subaru Mimasaka, an infamous student in the academy. As he patiently waited for his brother to enter the arena, a surprising announcement was made. Takumi's quarterfinal match was changed into a Shokugeki. As Takumi entered the arena, Isami was worried about this new development. Unbeknownst to him, just before the match, Subaru had insulted Takumi by degrading Isami causing the Shokugeki. The parameters of the match were set, with Takumi relinquishing his beloved Mezzaluna if he lost while Subaru would have to prostrate himself in front of Takumi and Isami. As the match began, it became apparent that Subaru had the upper hand as he had successfully predicted Takumi's intended dish and had taken measures to improve it. After Subaru presented his Improved Three-Layer Semifreddo, Isami began to worry about the huge handicap that his brother had to face. However, Takumi improvised an improvement to his dish creating a Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo. When Takumi explained that he used some Aldini Olive Oil, Isami believed that the good luck charm their father had given to them had saved his brother. However, even the sudden improvisation was predicted by Subaru and in the end, he won. Isami could do nothing but watch in horror as his brother lost and was forced to give his Mezzaluna to Subaru as a result. Semifinals Since his defeat, Takumi has been sulking inside his room for a week. Right before the Semifinals are about to begin, Isami is visited by Sōma and told to deliver a message to Takumi for him to see his Semifinal Shokugeki against Subaru. Afterwards, he went to Takumi's room to tell him. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Isami makes a brief appearance during the Stagiaire event. During the event Isami has returned to his original chubby appearance and has passed one of his tasks. Reflecting on what had happened during the Autumn Election, Isami vowed to become strong enough to support Takumi. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Isami,along with Takumi,opened up a Trattoria Aldini branch in this festival. After their shift,they saw Souma Yukihira in trouble. Isami volunteered to help by holding the noodle's preparation. Central Main article: Central Arc He was later seen alongside Takumi visiting the Polar Star Dorm to check out the news. He joined Fumio Daimidō and Yuki Yoshino to recon on a Shokugeki during the "Survivor's Purge". He bore witness to Azami Nakiri visiting Erina and listens to Sōma reveal his father is Jōichirō Yukihira. Isami is then shocked to learn that Sōma's father is a famous chef who once attended their school and held second seat of the elite ten council. Cooking Style *'Italian Cuisine' - Isami, like his twin brother, excels and specializes in Italian cuisine, but their Italian style is fused with elements of Japanese cuisine as well. While Takumi is the better chef, Isami is still a skilled chef in his own right. Despite his large size, Isami is extremely skilled and precise, especially with a mezzaluna which requires a tremendous amount of skill to operate, let alone use as fast as his brother and he can. Dishes Original Dishes *'Curry Bread Calzone' - Isami's first curry dish to be presented during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. A fusion of an Italian outer pizza dough shell with the Japanese concept of curry bread. This special Curry Bread Calzone, whose sauce is solely made from tomato juice, combines bread snacks from East and West. You have to try it to believe it! Collaboration Dishes *'Aigamo Grilled with Spices' - Isami's first collaboration dish with his brother, during the 1st day of Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, in order to combat his brother's rival, Sōma. While most of the classmates defaulted with fish, Takumi and Isami chose an aigamo duck. Though the sauce that accompanied it was initially thought to be salsa verde, a common Italian sauce, it is actually made out of uruka (salted sweetfish offal), perilla, chives and yuzu pepper paste. They have cooked a Japanese version of salsa verde with instant uruka as the base. Cooking Duels Records Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Isami'' is a common Japanese name for males. ''Aldini ''is a last name common in the Florence region of Tuscany Italy that means "wise and experienced". *Isami's voice actor in the anime, Yūki Ono, earlier voiced Sōma Yukihira in the Comic. References Navigation es:Isami Aldini zh:勇·阿爾迪尼 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Foreign Students Category:Aldini Family Category:Rebels Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni